1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a pollen manufacturing method enabling to extract almost all pollen ingredient by means of crushing shells of the pollen gathered from bees or naturally adhered to flowers in order to make the all pollen including the shells super-fine one of nanometer size, without deterioration of the pollen ingredient.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Pollen is sexual cell of plant and adhesive so that when bees seek honey and they get honey from flowers, the adhesive pollen is adhered to the body hair of the bees. The bee gathers or collects pollen to his rear legs and makes the pollen round into a ball at a place called “press” between leg articulars of the rear legs. The pollen balls of a diameter of about 1 mm are stored in the part called “pollen basket” of his body, which basket is placed on the outside of the leg articulars, sunken at its center and surrounded with hair. It is said that the volume of pollen to be stored in the basket is about 20-30 mg. Bees bring the pollen and honey to the nest and store them in the nest. It is said that a mean volume of 145 g of pollen is necessary to grow up a male bee to an adult bee. It means that pollen includes nutritive substance ingredient necessary to live or survive and breed the bees.
However, the pollen has a grain or particle diameter of 10-100 μm and is protected by a hard double walled shell which is not broken by even using sulfuric acid, strong acid and strong alkali. As a result, it is not possible to us, human being to enjoy the benefit of the excellent nutritive substance except for breaking the shells of pollen.
According to the conventional pollen manufacturing method, enzyme treatment, fermentation treatment and mechanical treatment have been employed to break the shell of pollen. Japan Patent Application Publication No 119/2001 discloses a pollen manufacturing method for breaking pollen shell and taking pollen ingredient out of the pollen.
The enzyme treatment, fermentation treatment and breaking treatment according to the conventional pollen manufacturing method have merits and demerits and all of the conventional methods have problems of impossibilities of making pollen of super-fine-particles
According to the prior art disclosed in Japan Patent Application Publication No 119/2001, a flowing material of pollen and some liquid is led to a super-fine-particle treatment apparatus under a high pressure, the shells of pollen are broken, the flowing material containing fine-particle pollen ingredient and the liquid is flown out, a liquid part of the flowing material is removed, and pollen ingredient is taken out.
The Japan Patent Application Publication No 119/2001 above fails to disclose clearly and sufficiently a pollen manufacturing method and a super-fine-particle manufacturing apparatus. The conventional pollen manufacturing method and super-fine-particle manufacturing apparatus disclosed in the Japan Patent Application Publication fails to firmly smash all pollen including the shells and surely break them, taking out the pollen ingredient.
The Japan Patent Application Publication No 119/2001 disclosed a method for removing liquid and the like from flowing material including pollen ingredient, in which method a spray-dry treatment for spraying hot air and evaporating the liquid is employed, so that effective or useful ingredient contained in the pollen, such as vitamins and the like, which are easy to be broken by thermal effect are disadvantageously destructed.